Vorwärts Marsch!
Vorwärts Marsch! '''to trzecia piosenka postaci Niemiec w serii '''Hetalia: Axis Powers. Została zaśpiewana przez Hirokiego Yasumoto. Według strony internetowej o anime, jest to utwór "o świecie prostoty i hartu wyraźnie ukazującym osobowość Niemiec". Tekst piosenki (kanji) Guten Morgen! 太陽が昇る 変わりのない朝だ (am Morgen) スケジュールは頭の中 やるべきことは分かっている (ausführen) いかなる場合も時間厳守 マニュアル通りの毎日を 誇りを持って過ごすため 今日も俺は姿勢を正し 進もう目的地へ (Marsch! Marsch!) Vorwärts Marsch! Vorwärts Marsch! 規則正しく Vorwärts Marsch! Vorwärts Marsch! 歩幅揃えて Vorwärts Marsch! Vorwärts Marsch! 険しい道も Vorwärts Marsch! Vorwärts Marsch! 胸張って行くぞ 迷わず進め!時間通り 未だ見ぬ目的地へ (Rechts, Links, Vorwärts Marsch! Rechts, Links, Vorwärts Marsch!) Früher Nachmittag 心地良い空気 清々しい天気だ (Gute Laune) 全て順調な流れだ このまま進もう (Vorgehen) 遅れるものへは厳しく一喝 計画通りの毎日を 無駄のなきよう過ごすため 今日も俺は規律を守り 進もう目的地へ (Marsch! Marsch!) Vorwärts Marsch! Vorwärts Marsch! 声高らかに Vorwärts Marsch! Vorwärts Marsch! 一歩を踏み出せ Vorwärts Marsch! Vorwärts Marsch! 困難な道も Vorwärts Marsch! Vorwärts Marsch! 乗り越えて行くぞ 迷わず進め!自分の信じた 未だ見ぬ未来の道を (Rechts, Links, Vorwärts Marsch! Rechts, Links…Vorwärts Marsch!) Sehr gut!! そう何もかも全て 完璧と呼ぶまでに 上手く進んで行くんだ 道は開く!信念を忘れるな (können! können!) Vorwärts Marsch! Vorwärts Marsch! 向上心を Vorwärts Marsch! Vorwärts Marsch! 持ち続けろ Vorwärts Marsch! Vorwärts Marsch! 胸には常に Vorwärts Marsch! Vorwärts Marsch! ゲルマンの精神 Gleichschritt Marsch! Gleichschritt Marsch! 規則正しく Gleichschritt Marsch! Gleichschritt Marsch! 歩幅揃えて Gleichschritt Marsch! Gleichschritt Marsch! 仲間と共に Gleichschritt Marsch! Gleichschritt Marsch! 一緒に進め 思いやりも大切だ... 足並み揃え進め (Rechts, Links, Vorwärts Marsch! Rechts, Links…Gleichschritt Marsch!) Tekst piosenki (romaji) Guten Morgen! Taiyou ga noboru Kawari no nai asa da (am Morgen) SUKEJUURU wa atama no naka Yaru beki koto wa wakatteiru (ausführen) Ikanaru baai mo jikan genshu MANYUARU doori no mainichi wo Hokori wo motte sugosu tame Kyou mo ore wa shisei wo tadashi Susumou mokuteki chi he (Marsch! Marsch!) Vorwärts Marsch! Vorwärts Marsch! Kisoku tadashiku Vorwärts Marsch! Vorwärts Marsch! Hohaba soroete Vorwärts Marsch! Vorwärts Marsch! Kewashii michi wo Vorwärts Marsch! Vorwärts Marsch! Mune hatte iku zo Mayowazu susume! Jikan doori mada minu mokutekichi he (Rechts, Links, Vorwärts Marsch! Rechts, Links…Vorwärts Marsch!) Früher Nachmittag Gokochi yoi kuuki Sugasugashii tenki da (Gute Laune) Subete junchouna nagare da Kono mama susumou (Vorgehen) Okureru mono he wa kibishiku ikkatsu keikaku doori no mainichi wo Muda no naki you sugosu tame Kyou mo ore wa kiritsu wo mamori Susumou mokutekichi he (Marsch! Marsch!) Vorwärts Marsch! Vorwärts Marsch! Koe takaraka ni Vorwärts Marsch! Vorwärts Marsch! Ippo wo fumidase Vorwärts Marsch! Vorwärts Marsch! Konnan na michi mo Vorwärts Marsch! Vorwärts Marsch! Norikoete iku zo Mayowazu susume! Jibun no shinjita mada minu mirai no michi wo (Rechts, Links... Vorwärts Marsch! Rechts, Links... Vorwärts Marsch!) Sehr gut!! Sou nanimo ka mo subete Kanpeki to yobu made ni Umaku susunde ikunda Michi wa hiraku! Shinnen wo wasureru na (können! können!) Vorwärts Marsch! Vorwärts Marsch! Koujoushin wo Vorwärts Marsch! Vorwärts Marsch! Mochitsudzukero Vorwärts Marsch! Vorwärts Marsch! Mune ni wa tsune ni Vorwärts Marsch! Vorwärts Marsch! GERUMAN no seishin Gleichschritt Marsch! Gleichschritt Marsch! Kisoku tadashiku Gleichschritt Marsch! Gleichschritt Marsch! Hohaba soroete Gleichschritt Marsch! Gleichschritt Marsch! Nakama to tomo ni Gleichschritt Marsch! Gleichschritt Marsch! Issho ni susume Omoiyari mo taisetsu da... Ashinami soroe susume (Rechts, Links... Vorwärts Marsch! Rechts, Links... Gleichschritt Marsch!) Tłumaczenie (zaczynamy) Dzień dobry! Słońce wschodzi Ten ranek jest jak każdy inny (ten ranek) W głowie planuję swój dzień Wiem co muszę wykonać (wykonać) Niezależnie od tego co robię, zwracam uwagę na czas I wszystko codziennie robię własnymi rękami Ze względu na mą dumę, którą w sobie noszę I dziś, znów, idę wyprostowany Podążając do mojego celu! (Marsz! Marsz!) Naprzód marsz! Naprzód marsz! Przestrzegaj zasad Naprzód marsz! Naprzód marsz! Dotrzymuj kroku innym Naprzód marsz! Naprzód marsz! Nawet, gdy droga jest trudna Naprzód marsz! Naprzód marsz! Wypnij swą pierś i maszeruj! Idź naprzód bez wahania! Nie marnuj czasu Aż dojdziesz do celu, którego jeszcze nie widać! (Prawa, lewa, naprzód marsz! Prawa, lewa, naprzód marsz!) Późnym popołudniem Przyjemne powietrze Orzeźwiająca pogoda (dobry nastrój) To korzystna sytuacja Więc chodźmy dalej, tak jak teraz! (chodźmy) Wyraźne ostrzeżenie dla tych, którzy są spóźnieni Każdego dnia trzymam się planu W trosce o to, by nie robić nic zbędnego Dziś, znów, chronię porządku Podążając do mojego celu! (Marsz! Marsz!) Naprzód marsz! Naprzód marsz! Głośnym okrzykiem Naprzód marsz! Naprzód marsz! Podążaj krok po kroku Naprzód marsz! Naprzód marsz! Nawet na trudnych drogach Naprzód marsz! Naprzód marsz! Przebrnij przez nie i idź! Idź naprzód bez wahania, pełen wiary Na tej jeszcze niewidocznej drodze do przyszłości (Prawa, lewa, naprzód marsz! Prawa, lewa, naprzód marsz!) Bardzo dobrze! Póki nie będę mógł powiedzieć, że wszystko jest idealne Umiejętnie podążam naprzód Otwórzcie drogę! Nie zapominaj o swych przekonaniach! (Potrafisz! Potrafisz!) Naprzód marsz! Naprzód marsz! Wytrwaj Naprzód marsz! Naprzód marsz! W swych ambicjach Naprzód marsz! Naprzód marsz! Niemiecki duch Naprzód marsz! Naprzód marsz! Jest zawsze w mym sercu Szeregami marsz! Szeregami marsz! Przestrzegajcie zasad Szeregami marsz! Szeregami marsz! Dotrzymujcie kroku Szeregami marsz! Szeregami marsz! Idźcie razem naprzód Szeregami marsz! Szeregami marsz! Ze swymi towarzyszami Miej innych na uwadze, to też jest ważne... Maszerujcie krok po kroku, jak jeden mąż! (Prawa, lewa, naprzód marsz! Prawa, lewa, Szeregami marsz!) Kategoria:Teksty piosenek Kategoria:Utwory Kategoria:Niemcy Kategoria:Piosenka Kategoria:Druga seria